


It Hurts, Comfort Me

by sabershadowkat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel has a boo-boo, Spike makes it better.<br/>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Hurts, Comfort Me

_I'm just a fool. A fool in love with you_.   
_-The Penguins_   
  
  
  


"Oh, the pain. It's excruciating. Horrible. Worse than anything I've ever felt..."   
  


"Uh, Angel."   
  


"...I'm going to die. The pain is awful. I hurt! I hurt so badly..."   
  


"Angel, it's just a bloody papercut."   
  


Angel stopped caterwauling and looked at his companion with wide eyes and trembling lower lip from his place by the bed. He was trying to be cute. In reality, that look would give monsters nightmares.   
  


Spike wanted to run, fast and far away. Angel was being scary. So not like his usual bipolar self. Which meant... "Angel, a papercut will not get you a sympathy shag," Spike said, putting his hands on his hips and trying to look stern. It rarely worked.   
  


The brunette's trembling lip turned into a full-fledged pout as he set the offending book on the night-stand. "But it hurts," he whined.   
  


"Oh, for the love of..." Spike rolled his eyes, stalked shoeless across the room, and shoved Angel face-first onto the bed. "Fine. You want a 'make it better' fuck, then we'll fuck."   
  


"But..." Angel squeaked when his trousers were unceremoniously yanked to his ankles, his feet still on the floor. "...I'm supposed to be the comforted one. I should be doing you."   
  


"Tough."   
  


"But I'm the one with the ow-ohholyicecapades, Dick Greyson! That's cold!"   
  


"Angel, shut your gob and let me comfort you into the mattress," Spike growled, pulling back and quickly thrusting forward again, slapping his pelvis against the other man's bare bottom.   
  


Angel fake-sniffed, despite the delicious feeling of Spike's hardness deep inside him and the friction of his own erection against the cotton sheets. "You don't love me any more."   
  


"Nope." Spike hissed as Angel clamped down. "Christonacross..."   
  


The younger man began to thrust hard and steadily, causing Angel to rub against the sheets, hard and steadily, too. "Oh gods, Spike... you evil... argh..."   
  


"That's right," Spike grunted, slapping Angel on his pale, left asscheek. "An evil argh, I am."   
  


Angel moaned, wiggled, and said, "Do that again."   
  


"What? This?" Spike spanked the brunette's other cheek two times in quick succession.   
  


"Yeah, that," Angel rasped happily.   
  


"Kinky bastard." The blond slid out of Angel with a slick pop, took a hampered-by-his-jeans-around-his-knees step to the right, and proceeded to wallop his sire's ass a pretty shade of pink.   
  


Angel almost slithered contentedly off the bed when Spike stopped, despite still being hard as a rock. He was prevented from doing so, however, by Spike lifting his head and practically shoving a pale, berry-flavored cock down his throat. The brunette gagged, adjusted his position, then swallowed his boy whole.   
  


"Angel, yeah, that's it... harder... suck harder... oohhhh," Spike moaned. He sat on his sock-clad heels on the bed and watched through half-slitted eyes as his sire sucked him off, the red-tinged curve of Angel's backside barely visible over the edge of the mattress. "Mm, baby, you're sooo fucking good at this."   
  


Angel hummed his response around Spike's turgid length. Spike hissed and grabbed a hold of the thick, dark hair bobbing above his lap. "More," he demanded. "Keep doin' that." Angel started to hum a more lively tune, turning Spike almost inside-out with the intense pleasure. "Oh fuck, Angel, moremoremoremore... shyeah... my Angel, my fuckbunny... so bloody good..."   
  


The blond stiffened abruptly, and Angel gulped down half the cool, thick fluid that erupted from Spike's cock. Angel felt his childe shudder hard, then Spike fell backwards onto the bed, his spent member pulling free of Angel's mouth with a slurp.   
  


The older vampire wasted not a moment. He clambered onto the bed, used the semen saved in his mouth to coat his aching sex, pushed Spike's legs back, and slid home. Spike glowered at him. "I thought you came already."   
  


"Nope," Angel said, yanking one of Spike's legs free from his jeans. "Still hard for you, darlin'."   
  


He pulled Spike up onto his lap, supporting him with one hand behind his white-blond head and one mid-back. Nose-to-nose with the younger vampire, Angel grinned infectiously. "Hi!"   
  


"Hey, yourself, you silly poof," Spike responded, having caught Angel's grin-disease. He draped his arms over his sire's shoulders and wrapped his legs around Angel's waist, the brunette's cock buried fully inside him. "What's got into you tonight... besides me?"   
  


"I just love you, that's all," Angel replied, resting his forehead against Spike's. "You'd have never let me get near you if I said I wanted to make love, so..." He shrugged.   
  


Spike sighed loudly. "You great gormless git, I'd make love with you any second of the week. You don't even have to ask."   
  


Angel brightened so much it hurt Spike's eyes, and the smile on his sire's face could be classified as goofy. Spike sighed again, closed the short distance between them, and made love to Angel's mouth as he would the other man's body.   
  


Angel eventually shifted and squirmed, then broke the kiss with a frown drawing his brows together. "Did you have to spank me so hard?"   
  


A corner of Spike's mouth turned up. "Does my punkin's wittle fanny hurt?"   
  


"Yes," Angel pouted, a naughty gleam in his eye. "I'm all hurt. Comfort me."   
  


Spike adjusted a bit, then started to raise and lower himself onto Angel's stiff length. Angel hissed in pleasure, his eyes never leaving Spike's intense blue gaze. Quickly and skillfully, the blond brought him to the brink, and he hovered on that pleasurepainful edge for several long, breath-inducing moments. Then Spike mouthed, "I love you," and Angel was gone.   
  


They collapsed together onto the bed in a tangle of mostly-clothed limbs. Angel tucked his head under Spike's chin, interlaced their fingers and rested them on Spike's taut abdomen. The brunette chuckled softly as they began to play footsie with their matching black sock-clad feet.   
  


Spike eventually shifted in discomfort. He lifted his arm above his head and promptly clocked his hand on a curlicue on the brass headboard. "Ow, damn it. I hate this soddin' thing," he grumbled. "We need a new bed."   
  


Angel tilted his head up and looked at Spike with a wicked smile on his face. "Aw, did my honeybuns hurt himself?"   
  


Spike's mouth slowly curved in an echoing smile. "Yes. Terribly."   
  


"Then..." Angel crawled on top of the blond, their naked pelvises and bourgeoning erections pressed intimately together. "...I guess it's my duty to make you feel better."   
  


"How horrible for you," Spike murmured, and allowed himself to be comforted well into the dawn.   
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
